Lost in Australia
by doritosmycheetos12
Summary: JJ and her younger sister are still in the dreadful hands of a family enemy. While JJ and Keslie are stuck in a completely different country fighting for escape and learning of some family secrets, the team will do anything to find the two sisters and bring them home safely. Rated T for now (subject to change). *JJ/Morgan* Please leave your thoughts *SEQUEL TO OLD MEMORIES*
1. Chapter 1

**All right, so its finally here! Thanks for your patience. So this is the sequel to Old Memories, however I completely updated all the chapters in Old Memories, so I suggest you go re-read that story before starting in on this one. Thank you for all your support. Love you guys! Please remember to tell me what you think. Suggestions are always welcome. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

The daylight had dwindled to a barely perceptible lightening of the gloom. Each wall of concrete was identical to the next without an identifying marker of any kind. Standing in what could be any part of a labyrinth. JJ went over the day's events through her head once more.

A man had appeared before JJ, in all his grandeur. A tailored black suit with a charming red tie, bright as a tomato. His chiseled jaw lifted with a proud, pleasant, almost soul reading smile. His eyes matched that of a sparkling green gem; and his soft, feather-like black hair brushed away from his brow. He was charming in a creepy way and smart, clearly. He was like a glorified criminal. His voice was that of any rich boy, honeyed and proud. Every word he said sounded beautiful but JJ you felt no compassion or trust for the speaker.

This man was the only one that really stood out from the eight men keeping her and Keslie captive. He was not one of the two men that drove the two blonde girls to the plane. He the only one dressed in a professional business attire, and clearly he was the leader. Walking in and out of everywhere he went like he owned the place.

JJ had deduced a few of the men's names. The fancy business man was named Xavier. JJ felt as though his name couldn't have fit better. The driver seat man that took JJ and Keslie from the cabin was named Richard. Everything about Richard was wrong. Multiple scars mutilated his body from obvious years of battle. Whether for the good or bad, JJ was unsure, but could probably guess. His dark hair was matted and tangled. It couldn't be classified as black, but maybe like a dark musty brown rats nest. His eyes were maybe too close together, illuminating a glint as the light bounced off his dark orbs. While thoroughly disgusting, he still seemed to hold some intimidation over the remaining six men (not including Xavier). The last man that JJ knew his name was Conner. He was looking down at his feet like a nervous teenage boy, his hands tucked in the pockets of his jeans. His face was shadowed by mangled shaggy hair, so his eyes appeared as a forest green unlike their original faded green.

They had arrived in grassy lands of the infamous Australia only a few hours earlier. After a grueling drive in the back of a car with Xavier and one other goon they had arrived at a large cement building. Easily as big as the FBI headquarters in Quantico. However this building looked much more intimidating and completely boring. As to not draw suspicion, most likely.

It wasn't long until Keslie and JJ were led to the top of the building and put in a cement surrounded room. There were two twin mattresses, dirty from use and a plethora of blankets spread throughout the room. There was one night stand that had only a lamp on it. The lamp shade was a faded cream color from years and years of being burned from the inside out by illuminating gleams. Other than that, there wasn't much in the room. JJ had searched for random nails, screws, with the building looking industrial, JJ thought maybe she would be able to find something of use but she had come to no avail.

One small rectangle window was in the room. There only source of natural light. It was small. More wide than tall, and it had greasy hand prints smeared on the glass. It desperately needed a wash, but with as high and little as it was, it was hardly necessary. The window was just above JJ's head, on her tippy toes she could look through and see the city. They must have been on the 12 story at least.

Xavier had personally put the two sisters in the cemented room. His smile was leery; like everything he said had double meaning. Before he could close the door and leave JJ spoke.

"We're not the first, are we." It was said more as a statement, barely audible, but it caught Xavier's attention.

"You're smart. I like that." Xavier mulled.

JJ rolled her eyes and turned around from the small, small window.

"Could you at least give us a room with something to look at?" JJ questioned confidently.

"Maybe after you prove that you can behave. From the look of your face it looks like Michael had some problems."

JJ was immediately self conscious. She hadn't thought about the bruises her original captors must have left. The dull pain had been put on the back burner while she tried to profile these men and figure out an escape.

Xavier smiled at JJ's silence and slowly closed the creaking door. JJ waited for the sound of a click, not a couple seconds more and it was echoing through the room. She squeezed her eyes shut and turned around to look at Keslie sitting on the dirty mattress. JJ could only imagine all the people and things that had seen that mattress. She shook the nasty thoughts away and sat across from Keslie on her own dirty mattress, pretending like it wasn't soaked in dry human remains.

Now here she sat, glancing back and forth from each cement wall.

"How bad do I look?" JJ finally asked Keslie, wondering what Xavier had seen.

Keslie bit her lip; the bruise that had begun as a purple stain next to JJ's eye, creeping on the corner of her eyebrow, had sunk into the socket itself, and so now it had the appearance of a black eye. Her wrist was tightly wound by a cream colored cloth. It's layers made her wrist look thicker than it was, but it kept her from further injuring the small wrist. It was her left one, she was lucky it wasn't her dominant hand. She had small cuts and gashes covering her arms and one on her cheek. They weren't too deep, and along with random bruises, JJ looked like a well fought battle.

"Not bad." Keslie finally answered.

JJ scoffed with a grin. "Thanks kiddo."

* * *

Keslie had fallen into an uncomfortable slumber, but JJ was restless, twisting and turning through the whole night. Never could she find the right position. A lingering haze of sleep sat somewhere at the back of her mind but was too far away to reach, floating in a pool of memories. Icy discomfort blossomed in her chest and made it difficult for JJ to breathe. JJ took as deep of breaths as she could, but many just caught in her throat, like an icy wind had blown down there and managed to freeze the air solid. At that moment, JJ knew it was going to be a long night.

The room was cold. Like when you get up in the middle of the night for a drink. You leave the warm comforting covers, and as the cold liquid is sliding down your dry throat you don't regret your decision. But when you get back in the covers, the warmth has left and you are left shivering for several minutes, trying to recreate the comfort sleep had brought.

However the room was a constant state of that shivering cold. JJ could only imagine if they had been put in the basement. For that she was grateful for the many blankets and high room.

In a fitful mess, JJ finally sat up from the lousy mattress. She leaned on her elbows, while her hands rubbed her temples. She squeezed her eyes and tears threatened to spill. She bit her shaking lip, her teeth chattered with the cold and her crumbling emotions made it nearly impossible to hold still. Her chapped lip cracked at the pressure from JJ's teeth, her mouth fell open in a silent scream. Not from the pain, but from the torment. The dark room was creeping in, begging for her soul, explaining how weak she was, it was her _duty_ to give up. Finally one silent tear scaled the left side of her face.

JJ looked over at Keslie, her features contorted in torment. Her deep breaths were ragged and uneven. She was in REM sleep, probably enduring a nightmare. JJ didn't know how to help or what to do. Wake her from her only escape, sleep, but the sleep wasn't pleasant. Would she rather be trapped in a _real_ nightmare? JJ shook as she got up from her mattress. She took a few steps over to Keslie, crouched down, and brushed the hair from Keslie's face. She lightly tickled the young girl's face until Keslie's eyes shot open. She jumped from her sleeping spot and fought to catch her breath.

"Hey, hey, you're okay." JJ soothed. She wrapped her thin arms around Keslie's trembling figure. She laid her head on Keslie's and whispered. "Shhhh."

After a few moments, Keslie calmed down and looked at JJ.

"Have you been awake this whole time." Keslie asked.

JJ hesitantly nodded back.

"You can't sleep." Keslie croaked.

"Hey, its okay. You don't have to worry about anyone but yourself, especially not me. We are going to get out of here."

Keslie looked away from JJ unbelieving. JJ put her finger underneath Keslie's chin and pushed her chin up to look at JJ's, although bruised, pretty features. JJ looked almost right through Keslie's eyes. There was something solemn swimming in her eyes. Their stunning, deep blue held a truth that her face could not hide. The despairing chill that they conveyed made JJ feel heartbroken. Heartbroken that they were even in this situation, and the impossible nature of it. JJ looked away; she couldn't bear it. What was usually strength in JJ's exterior, now showed weakness. What used to be joy now showed grief. A tear rolled down Keslie's cheek. JJ didn't see it, but she could feel Keslie crying beside her. JJ thought of everything that had happened. Perhaps their eyes need to be washed by their tears once in a while so that they can see with a clearer view again, so JJ put her hand on Keslie's arm, she gave a small, hopefully encouraging smile. Keslie smiled back lightly, and in that moment, the two girls knew everything was going to be alright.

Before JJ could even say anything else the creaky door in the corner of the room swung open. JJ jumped and quickly put herself in front of Keslie, acting as a barrier, hopefully protecting her from whatever wrath this man may or may not be holding. The light from the hallway seeped around the figure blocking the only exit of escape. JJ slightly shadowed her eyes, trying to quickly adjust to the foreign light.

"Oh good, you're already awake." Xavier mused.

Xavier moved over to where JJ was sitting in front of Keslie. Immediately JJ stood up and put her arms out, ready to fight if necessary.

"Hey now, I don't want any trouble. I know you're a good girl."

JJ's stance didn't break for a second. His voice was rich and soothing. His voice to sunk in and wraps you up. Yet, vibrating with power and command. It was a voice with authority that seemed to want to convince JJ everything was okay, but she knew better. This man was devious and he had devious plans for her.

"Don't make me hurt you. I will if I need to." Xavier threatened. Suddenly his voice had changed personalities. His voice was commanding, JJ knew he wasn't kidding.

JJ's stance fell lightly and Xavier approached slowly.

"Good. I knew you would do the right thing." Xavier smirked and reached his hand out to grab JJ's bicep.

JJ brought her hand down and slapped Xavier's away. She cocked her arm and sent a right hook at his jaw. Xavier's head cocked to the side with the blow. Slowly his head turned back to JJ's surprised face. His hand went to his split lip and he licked the cracked wound. His lips turned to a little angry smile, not in his eyes or in track marks on his reddening face. His eyes were narrowed, rigid, cold, hard. In that moment JJ knew he was already far away. Once more she was the enemy not just a captive he had control over, but an enemy that deserved to pay.

Xavier grabbed JJ's arm and began dragging her out of the room.

* * *

**Please leave a review you wonderful people. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Wait! No! JJ!" Keslie screamed. She jumped up from her spot on the dirty mattress, but by the time she reached the door, it was shut and locked.

With JJ on the other side.

* * *

Hotch looked around a table surrounded with some of the best agents in the country. The majority of them encompassed his own team; however, when news that an FBI agent had been kidnapped offers of help surfaced from all over. Hotch would have been stupid to not accept. At this point, whatever JJ was involved in, it was much bigger than any of them had understood.

With there only leads on their way to the morgue, Hotch was at a loss for words. Here he stood, their leader, naturally supposed to be offering a game plan, or at least something to work with; but all he could think about was if he would ever see JJ again.

It was a horrifying thought.

Hotch finally took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak.

"This is much bigger than we expected." Hotch nearly chuckled at how that sounded. _Wow, thank you, that is really insightful. _Hotch thought to himself. "I have Garcia going through video to see if she can find out what vehicle JJ and Keslie were transferred to. For now, that is the best lead we have. I need everyone to start digging through Zane and Michael's life to see who they were connected to. Any one could be apart of this."

Everyone seemed to be in their own world, trying to process it in their own way.

"Come on, get to work." Hotch commanded. Now was not the time to process, now was the time to act. They could try to understand it later. Hotch wasn't sure how much time either of them would have left. They were dealing with a very professional organization.

Would they even know if JJ and Keslie were killed?

* * *

JJ didn't remember much of the journey to the new room. She remembered Xavior's strong grasp on her arm and she remembered the blood drops from his lip and couldn't help but smile in triumph. Once they arrived at the new room, she realized it was more of a living room. It was very large and dank. It reeked of cigarettes. They must have sat there all day while smoking themselves to death. The walls and ceilings had a yellow-tar sheen on them and the once cream carpet was dark grey and gritty with grime.

Xavier roughly threw JJ to the ground and only muttered one word as he walked away from her.

"Boys."

Immediately the surrounding men began attacking JJ like a pack of wild animals. Random punches and kicks seemed to hit every part of her body for what seemed like hours, but must have only been a couple minutes, because Xavier shouted at them that he needed JJ conscious.

After the rough interaction, JJ was left breathing hard, coughing from the impact, and spitting blood from her mouth with a grimace.

The men picked JJ up, brought a chair over and roughly tied her to the new barrier.

Once JJ was secure, Xavier came over with a silly grin accenting his face. JJ only glared back.

Xavier wrapped his hand underneath JJ's jaw and lifted her head to look at him.

"That was for this beaut." Xavier said, gesturing to his bloody lip. "Some people say that the 'eye for an eye' perception is _immature_...but I just don't think I'll ever change." Xavier paused to meet eyes with JJ. "So tread lightly." Xavier nodded to his men to leave, and quickly enough they did.

JJ opted to not spitting on the volatile man, even though every urge in her body told her to fight back. Suddenly all the anger of being taken and beaten was starting to catch up with her. She knew Xavier deserved every bit of it.

"Why am I here?" JJ asked.

"Your mom and I were good friends." Xavier started. "But I was better friends with your father."

"Step father." JJ inserted.

"Hmm, anger, I suppose that is because of the neglect and abuse?"

"How do you know that?"

"I know everything about you, sweet cheeks." Xavier smiled.

"Why? Why are you so interested in me and my family?" JJ asked.

Xavier shot JJ a confused look. "Wait...you don't know?"

"Know what?" JJ replied.

"Well, that's interesting." Xavier chuckled. "That changes things."

"What are you talking about?"

"I need information from you." Xavier spit out. Suddenly he jumped to her level and wrapped his hand, easily, around her neck. "You were suppose to be the key to your mom's dead memories." Xavier paused, his grasp from JJ's neck eased and he let it fall, stroking her neck. "Maybe you still are."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." JJ retorted and she wasn't lying. JJ turned her head from Xavier, disgusted.

Xavier gritted his teeth. "If I find out you're lying..." Xavier trailed off, letting JJ make her own theories about the threat.

JJ kept her head turned from Xavier as he stood up and backed away, just to look at her.

"You look so much like your mom."

"Stop."

"What? You don't like remembering your deceased mother?"

JJ refused to meet his eyes.

"Well, how bout this, I had her _killed_." Xavier taunted.

JJ sucked in. She'd known this, well theoretically she did, but here it was...in words.

"Why would you kill my mom if you need information from me that only she would know?"

Xavier smiled, "again, smart. You see my dilemma. Well, let me explain it to you. Your father was a real jack ass."

"Step father." JJ breathed under her breath, unsure if Xavier heard or not.

"He just did not know how to follow rules. Once you're in my employment, you're there for life. But man, he just loved pissing me off. And my problem was, he owed a debt, and your mom held secrets. So I killed them. At first I regretted it, but when I heard she had such a beautiful daughter...it was like fate aligned just for me." Xavier greedily smiled.

JJ scoffed and looked away again.

"You'll give me what I want." Xavier predicted. "You just don't know it yet."

* * *

**Sorry for the terribly late update! Please privilege me with your reviews! I appreciate all the support, you guys are great! And as always, suggestions are always welcome. Thanks again! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Why the long trail? Why didn't you come get me yourself? Seems like a lot of unnecessary work." JJ replied, hoping her eloquent speaking skills she had managed to nurture would allow her to creep under his skin without him even knowing.

"I can't have it leading back to me." Xavier offered with a wink. He walked away from JJ to the door where one of his men was waiting with a glass cup full of a clear but sparkling liquid. JJ would assume vodka, but with the way he was dressed and the power that leaked from his being, she wasn't sure what he could get his dirty hands on.

"Why Keslie? Why her too?"

"She is your mothers daughter." Xavier replied, his eyes squinted and the words slithered through his mouth like slippery serpents anxious to attack. "There is no limit to what either of you could know."

"Except there is, because I already told you we don't _know anything_."

"You don't even know what I want." Xavier said through gritted teeth.

"Then tell me." JJ retorted.

"Not yet. It's not safe."

"What?"

"We've only been in Australia for a couple days, we can't be sure that no one followed us. Plus, I have to figure out a new way to access your dead mothers memories, since she didn't tell you anything...or so you say."

"I haven't seen my mom since I was a senior in high school, so what makes you think she would have told me anything?"

"Just shut up, okay?" Xavier spat, as he swallowed the last bit of his drink. "Hank." Xavier called, and almost instantaneously a burly man walked in.

"Take her back."

"Wait! I have a question."

Xavier looked back at JJ, kind of curious, and JJ was surprised he was willing to let her talk.

"Michael, Zane's dad, he was apart of _this_."

Xavier raised his eyebrows.

"_This_ being whatever organization you have going on here. Micheal and my step dad were specifically drug dealers, but my step dad screwed up, huh?"

Xavier nodded, urging JJ to continue.

"You told Michael and Zane to go kill my parents in order to keep them alive, kind of like an insurance, right? But then you just killed them anyway."

"But before you killed them, you had them do one last thing. Take Kes and I."

"What's the question?"

"What did my step dad do?"

JJ could see Xavier's jaw clench.

"You heard me, take her back."

* * *

JJ stumbled through the door to her jail where Keslie was waiting, clearly uneasy. Her eyes were wide, overwrought, and JJ couldn't help but feel guilty.

The door slammed behind her with a click. The two blondes met in the middle, fervently wrapping theirs arms around each other.

"What happened? Are you okay? You were gone for a long time." Keslie sputtered.

JJ "sshh"ed her and gently urged her to sit down. JJ took a seat next to her, biting her lip so she would make a noise. She didn't want Keslie to worry, or know how hurt she actually was.

"I'm fine, Xavier just wanted to ask me some questions. I think he'll come for you soon."

"Why? No, I can't do it. What if I know something? What if I let something slip." Keslie was quickly agitated.

"Hey now, it's okay. What makes you think you know something?"

"I don't...I just dated Zane, and maybe he told me something, I don't know. Jayje!"

"Shhh, calm down, Kes. It's all right. All he asked me about mom."

"What about mom?"

"I guess there's something she had, or knew, that Xavier wants. But mom never told me anything, I haven't even seen her since my senior year of high school...she never told you anything, right?" JJ asked.

"I don't think so...but Jayje, I don't know!"

"It's okay, you just do whatever they say, okay? You do whatever it takes so they don't hurt you. Do you understand?"

Keslie nodded.

* * *

Night had come soon enough, and to JJ's surprise they didn't come back for Keslie. JJ was sure it was only a matter of time.

Sleep was hard to come by, sure there were plenty of blankets, even a couple mattress's for the girls, but there was not enough melatonin in the world to get those two girls minds to shut off.

JJ ran her hands through Keslie's hair. JJ had always loved the tender action, and hoped that it could calm Keslie enough that the girl would sleep for a little bit. While JJ always loved having her hair played with, it wasn't enjoyable for either people when the hair was dirty and matted. Much to JJ's dismay, neither of the girls had been clean for quite some time. While struggling with Keslie's blonde locks, so similar to her own, JJ decided that tomorrow she would ask for a shower, for all their sakes.

"Jayje?"

"Yeah?

"Mom talked about you a lot."

"She did?"

"Yeah, she really missed you. All the time she would talk about the day her and I would leave and come find you."

JJ kept silent for a few seconds.

"I wish that day would have actually happened." JJ finally settled on.

"Me too. Even though she was kind of neglectful, she loved us. So much. And we can't really blame her for being neglectful, my dad was really abusive."

JJ nodded, but kept silent, worried that if she spoke Keslie would realize she was crying. However, after a few seconds JJ decided to talk anyways.

"You're absolutely right. And that's a really mature outlook..." JJ trailed off. "I'm really proud of you Kes, and you know what..." JJ trailed off again. "We're getting out of here."

"Tomorrow."

* * *

**So sorry about the late update, THANK YOU for the reviews! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning came, slowly, even dreadfully, but eventually had arrived. JJ was up, had been all night, despite the lack of sleep JJ's adrenaline rushed through her body. She had a plan.

Keslie had somehow drifted into a slumber, and JJ hesitated to wake her up, but she couldn't wait for them to come get the two girls. They had to act before Xavier sent men to get Keslie and interrogate her like they did to JJ.

JJ knelt down by Keslie's mattress and gently laid her hands on Keslie's shoulder. The touch didn't wake her up, so JJ opted to talking quietly while stroking Keslie's forehead.

"Kes, come on, we gotta get up now."

Keslie rolled over to meet JJ's eyes. Keslie's were red, sleep deprived, and immediately JJ felt bad for having to wake up her younger sister. She only hoped it would pay off in the end.

"We're going to take a shower today okay." JJ said slowly.

"What?"

"Follow my lead."

JJ got up from the dirty ground and walked to the door that kept them captive. JJ gave Keslie one last look before turning towards the door again. With a deep breath JJ started screaming and pounding on the door. Keslie just looked at her, scared even.

"What are you doing?" Keslie questioned.

"We're getting out of here. Now make some noise."

JJ started screaming again and hitting the door with her arms, fists, legs, basically any limb she could while ignoring the throbbing pain it brought. After a hesitating second Keslie started screaming with her, and within a matter of minutes the door swung open almost knocking JJ to the floor.

"What the hell is your problem?" The man JJ recognized as Hank yelled. Hank was a burly man. He had a large beard, as well as a bushy set of hair that matched his grim expression. His dark eyes were nearly covered by bushy eyebrows. He obviously had no problem with hair growth. His hair was the most dominant of his features, although he was fairly tall, and seemed to struggle on and off with weight.

"Please, look at us. We are _disgusting_. We need a shower."

The man groaned but didn't hesitate to look the two girls up and down. He agreed with the two girls that they were gross, but he hesitated to grant them a shower.

"Come on, we both have injuries that could get infected if we don't get a shower soon. And I _know_ you need us alive."

"Fine, let me go get it ready. I'll be back."

He closed the door and it locked behind him, JJ was almost hoping that in their ruckus he would forget to lock them up. That would have been plan A, but Hank was smarter than JJ was hoping.

JJ turned to look at Keslie.

"What's the plan?" Keslie asked.

"When I give you the signal, you are going to run. You aren't going to stop, you're not going to look back. Even if I'm not behind you, you run. Okay? Promise me you'll keep running."

"Okay." Keslie agreed, understanding the intensity JJ was speaking with.

When JJ was done talking she heard the sound of the lock again, and in rolled Hank followed with another man JJ recognized but couldn't quite place his name.

"Let's go. Get up." Hank ordered.

The two girls listened and got up from their spots. The two men turned their heads quickly and JJ grabbed one of the blankets that was lying on Keslie's bed. She kept her hands behind her back and followed Keslie as she followed the two men from the room. She closed the door behind her and the men, much to her surprise didn't even turned. Taking the two girls to a bathroom to shower was more of a disturbance than anything else.

The bathroom wasn't too far, when they reached the small room Hank turned around and saw that JJ was carrying a blanket.

"Why did you bring that?"

"I wasn't sure if we would have towels." JJ said sheepishly.

Hank rolled his eyes and shoved the two girls through to the bathroom. The room although small, was decorated nicely, slightly surprising considering the way that their room looked. It was probably decorated by a women and JJ remembered that they probably weren't the first to go through this hell mansion.

"There are towels behind the door. You have 45 minutes to get cleaned up. Afterwards Xavier wants to talk to you again."

"Wait, do you have change of clothes for us?" JJ asked. Hank and the other man shared a look. "You can't expect us to keep wearing the same dirty, ragged clothes."

"Conner, you go get the girls a change of clothes."

JJ was reminded of the sheepish boys name and couldn't help the small grin. Everything was going better than she had expected.

"You get showering while he finds the clothes." Hank ordered before turning his back. As soon as he had turned around JJ reached for the blanket and in one swift motion wrapped the blanket around Hank's large neck.

"RUN!" JJ screamed at the top of her lungs. Keslie whipped around and sprinted in the opposite direction that Hank was standing, and where Conner had taken off. In the split second JJ and turned her head to yell at Keslie, Hank had reached behind his back where JJ realized he was concealing a weapon. He pulled out the gun and tried whipping around to get a clear shot of JJ. JJ kicked him in the back of the knee cap all the while keeping the blanket securely wrapped around his neck. Although, Hank was a burly man, and it seemed like the blanket around his neck only leveled the playing field, not giving JJ the advantage she was hoping for. His right arm stuck out straight with the gun firmly held in his hand. When he realized he couldn't turn around, he shot two shots into the wall adjacent to the pair. JJ instantly realized he shot to alert the rest of his men that something was wrong. JJ knew she didn't have much time to disable the burly man and get away before she would be over powered.

After the two shots rang through, JJ kicked him in the knee cap again, and the other one, effectively taking him to the ground. The man groaned and threw his head back. This loosened JJ's hold on the blanket around his neck and knew it wouldn't be long until he totally broke free. JJ looked at his sunken hand, still holding the gun. With her second of control left, JJ kicked his hand and the gun scattered away from the pair.

As the gun slid away, Hank finally got around and held on to the loop of the blanket. Realizing JJ had been using most of her power to hold the blanket, Hank let go and let gravity do the rest of the work. JJ fell against the back wall of the hall with a nasty thud. She didn't have time to think as Hank came at her with a big fist. JJ ducked just in time and coughed as Hank put his burly hand through the wall, releasing a cloud of white.

"Dammit!" JJ heard Hank yell.

As Hank yelled JJ turned to see a few of the men had caught up. Quickly JJ turned to run in the direction she saw Keslie go. Hank struggled to pull his hand out of the wall, and yelled at the few men to follow JJ. JJ only had a few seconds head start, although lucky for her, JJ was fast. Not as fast as she usually is, due to her healing injuries, however she felt like she was still fast enough to get away from the men, especially with all the adrenaline flowing through her veins.

JJ might have had too much confidence because it was only a few corners later that she felt a hand on her shoulder. The hand first barely scraped JJ's shoulder as they sprinted through halls and around furniture. But the second time JJ felt the hand on her shoulder again, it had a real hold. Once she felt the long fingers wrap around her shoulder bone, she knew it was over. The hand ripped back and JJ lost control. The motion took her body sideways and almost landed JJ into another wall. However, JJ over-corrected and ended up tripping over her other foot. She felt the man behind her not able to stop his momentum, he stepped on her lower calf before falling to the floor in front of her.

JJ let out a small screech of pain, but quickly fought to get up and start running again. However, the two other men behind the man that tackled JJ quickly jumped on her body. JJ began squirming and screaming, but the men had quickly, and unfortunately easily, subdued all of JJ's limbs.

One man had straddled JJ's waist, holding her arms above her head. He had a grim smirk and JJ grimaced at his smugness. The man lowered to JJ's level so he could menacingly whisper in her ear.

"You almost got away...but you didn't. I wouldn't want to face what Xavier is about to give you." The man sat back up with a dangerous smile.

JJ turned her head, refusing to look at the man.

"Oh, don't be a poor sport, maybe next time." The guy winked and JJ send up a lump of spit that nailed him right under his right eye.

JJ didn't even bother to hide her own devious little smirk.

The man moved his right hand from her arm and sent a wicked punch to JJ's jaw.

After the impact, JJ spit blood to the side of her and bit the inside of her cheek fighting to not make a sound. The man's hand immediately regained control over JJ.

"Oooh, that's probably gonna leave a mark." The man finally taunted as Xavier came into view.

"You're going to regret that." Xavier said with an annoyed grimace. As if he was a parent upset with his teenage child for sneaking out.

"Take her." Xavier commanded.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

JJ's jaw throbbed, as did the rest of her body to be completely honest. She lightly limped as two men practically carried her back towards the way she was running from. The one she had spit at was on her right, his grasp around her bicep was firm and slightly aching. She had figured his name was Chandler, and he was about as angry as Xavier was at her little stunt.

JJ looked down at her bruised and dirty body. She almost wished she had waited until she had showered before trying to escape, but she knew Keslie might not have been so lucky to escape. Well, at least JJ was pretty sure Keslie got away. JJ hoped so, she couldn't stand the guilt if she hadn't. JJ pushed it to the back of her mind, but she knew Xavier's anger was going to be ruthless.

After a few more corners they came to an elevator. JJ could see her reflection in the shiny metal, her throbbing jaw was already starting to swell, and a nasty bruise began to take shape. It matched the rest that littered her body.

The elevator dinged and the two men roughly dragged JJ inside and turned around to face Xavier, who had been following them. JJ expected to see an angry glare, but instead a nasty smirk held his face, eliciting a grimace from JJ.

"Hey now, you're not the one that deserves to be angry here." Xavier said. JJ expected him to turn around and face the door, but instead he kept facing her. His stare never breaking with JJ.

JJ fought the urge to spit again, it already gotten her in trouble once, she didn't want to make Xavier's wrath worse. JJ kept silent and looked away from Xavier.

It felt like a millennium, but finally they reached the desired level. JJ glanced to see it was level 11 of 17. Large building was an understatement.

Chandler and his friend to the left followed Xavier to a room JJ recognized from the first night there.

The same chair was sitting in the middle of the room, Chandler and his friend roughly placed her on the chair, but they didn't tie her up. Unfortunately, JJ believed that was worse. Now Xavier could literally throw her all over the room. JJ's lip slightly trembled, but she did a good job of looking more confident than she felt.

Xavier nodded to Chandler and the other fellow and they promptly left the room. JJ watched them leave, then turned her head back to Xavier. Again, his face held a dirty smirk.

"That was brave, I mean sacrificing yourself for your sister and all."

"Thank you." JJ replied with a grimace.

"Unfortunately enough, that doesn't bode well for you."

"Why's that?" JJ asked, hoping maybe she could get him talking, and less hurting.

Xavier looked over at JJ with a chuckle. Just as soon as it had begun, it had stopped. He raced to her, for a second JJ was upset with the fact that she hadn't even tried getting up from the chair. It was too late now, Xavier wrapped his hands around JJ's neck and pushed back. The chair tipped backwards, while JJ instinctively grasped Xavier's wrists clutching at her neck. JJ's back landed on the back of the chair with a gasp from JJ while her head pressed into the gross carpet. Xavier's hold never faltered, he kept his grasp while kicking the chair out from under JJ, until she was flat pinned to the ground, with Xavier holding her by the neck.

She grasped at his wrists, fighting to breathe.

Xavier's teeth clenched together like a hungry, wild dog. JJ's eyes stayed wide, realizing she had literally awoken the beast. His hold weakened slightly, like he realized he would kill her if he kept it up much longer. JJ coughed with what little space she was given.

"I told you not to test me!" Xavier screamed, spit flying from his mouth in his angry outburst. Some landed on JJ's cheek and she quickly wiped it off. Xavier pushed off from her neck and stood up. JJ turned over to her side, coughing and sputtering wildly, while air fought its way through JJ's unwelcoming airway.

JJ wasn't given long to recover, immediately after Xavier sent three hard kicks into the small of her back, JJ arched back in pain, screaming out and squeezing her eyes shut in desperation.

"This could have been so easy, but your making it so hard." Xavier chuckled and began pacing a few feet from her shaking body.

Xavier looked back down at her body and knelt to her side. He put his fingers on the side of her face that was facing upwards from the ground. His fingers idly tickled her cheek, and pushed JJ's messy hair behind her ear. The act was almost endearing, he even had a small smile flickering on his face. But JJ knew better, this man didn't have sympathy.

Just as she thought it, his hand wound back and slapped the right side of her face. Again JJ's eyes closed, and she spit the leaking blood from her mouth, with a fire of resentment.

Xavier stood up once more and walked to the right corner of the room. He opened one single closet and pulled out a thick rope. JJ noticed the action and put her hands on the carpet and tried pushing herself up. It was slow, fruitless, Xavier was back to her side by the time she had reached a sitting up position.

He grabbed her hands out from under her and JJ fell back down to the floor. She turned to her back while Xavier held both of her wrists up, out in front of her. JJ began to struggle, fighting to pull her hands away from Xavier's grasp. This only infuriated him more and he put his right foot directly on JJ's abdomen. Her bruised and broken ribs screamed in unbearable pain. JJ's eyes went wide, her jaw flew open in a ear bursting scream. Xavier quickly gained control over JJ's wrists again, while JJ fought the crowding blackness.

Quickly, Xavier wrapped JJ's wrists in the rope. Once she was tied, Xavier pulled up on the remaining stream of rope like a leash. JJ found herself in a standing position, the blackness fighting even harder to take her with it now. She buckled and genuinely tried to stay standing as Xavier pulled her over to the left corner of the room, where one single hook hung from the ceiling.

Xavier easily hooked the rope, just enough that JJ couldn't kneel down. It tugged at her bruised shoulder's and JJ grimaced in pain.

Again Xavier walked away, JJ naively believed it was over. Even though in the back of her head she knew that was way to _easy_ to be over.

Xavier walked back, this time he was holding a belt, JJ began to whimper.

"Oh, Jennifer, I thought you would be stronger than this." Xavier taunted.

JJ looked down at the floor as one single tear slipped down her right cheek. As she looked back up, she realized Xavier was at her side again. He crept behind her put his hands on her shoulders, lightly, then let them fall down her back. Slowly. They reached the top of her jeans, and his pointer finger trailed the line from her left hip to her right, never pushing on the pant line, just trailing the exposed skin. It sent a shiver down JJ's back and Xavier chuckled lightly. He reached for the hem of JJ's shirt and in one swift motion ripped all the way up to the neckline, leaving JJ's back exposed in its entirety, only the back strap of her bra covered bruised skin.

JJ could only imagine how bruised and terrible her back looked, especially after the last few blows to the small of her back. Although few in quantity, her back burned with pain that seemed to never end.

Xavier never left her backside, as soon as she felt the first lash, she knew the worst was not yet over.

* * *

**Thank you for staying with me this long. This was a pretty rough chapter. I am wondering what you guys would like to see coming up? Just let me know! Shoot me a PM or leave me a review right down there. I appreciate your guys' endless support, even through my havoc updating habits. I've done better with this one though, right? Not too long...Anyways, leave me a review.**

**Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

JJ felt a cool cloth cling to her feverish forehead, quickly awaking her from a soft doze. Instantly JJ began struggling under the heavy cloth, her eyes never opened while her body weakly fought to escape.

"No, honey, don't move...shhh. I'm here to help you." A gentle voice soothed JJ's unease.

JJ allowed her body to relax. Her heavy eyes fought to open, after a moment she was met with a kind, dark haired women. Her lips were tight, but smiled lightly at JJ.

"How are you feeling?" The women asked.

"Tired...hurt." JJ offered.

"You sure did take the beating of the year..."

JJ looked up at the women again, she noticed worry lines around her eyes. The women must have been in her mid to late forties. She was dressed like a nurse, but at the same time, it was normal clothes that elicited a warm, motherly care. Noticing her clothes, JJ looked down at her bruised body to find a simple light blue colored cotton T-shirt covering her aching abdomen. As well as cotton shorts that hit just a few inches above her mid thigh.

"What's your name, honey?"

"JJ...yours?" JJ asked followed by a brutal cough that burned through her ribs. After a moment of shallow breathing, JJ felt the pain ease.

"You can call me Janeen."

"Okay, Janeen, why are you helping me?"

"You need to get better, Xavier isn't quite done with you." Janeen replied regretfully.

As JJ heard his name she remembered where she was, her breath caught in her throat and she looked over at Janeen.

"Do you know if my sister got out?"

Janeen looked behind her at the closed door then turned back to JJ. "I'm not suppose to know, but they have guards all over the city looking for her now." Janeen whispered.

JJ turned her head to look at the ceiling as a single tear slipped down her cheek.

"You did it kid, you did it." JJ whispered.

* * *

After finding a staircase that led Keslie right to the front doors, Keslie kept running and didn't stop. Just as JJ instructed. As soon as she was outside, she realized she didn't have any idea where she was or where she was going. Taking a sharp right, Keslie began running down a hill. Warm tears streamed down her face, while her eyes scanned places she could turn to for help.

After a few moments of running, Keslie took another right into a hidden alley. Stopping to catch her breath, Keslie examined the area. It was different than the desert-y land she was expecting Australia to be. She was surrounded by building, leading Keslie to assume they were in the middle of the continent, away from the beaches. She would even say the city looked like how she would imagine New York. Under different circumstances, Keslie would have loved to tour the city, it really was beautiful, new, and intriguing.

Keslie stepped out from the alley and realized her short run had brought her even further into the city, there were people riding bikes, streaming in and out of buildings, restaurants, and anything else you could imagine.

Keslie looked directly across the street to see a modest home. The garden was well kept, there was not gate or fence around the house, however a middle aged woman walked through the front door and idly shut the door behind her. She kept her head down, but Keslie noticed she was holding a watering can. Again Keslie looked at the fresh, healthy green, grass.

Without thinking, Keslie ran across the street and up the pathway to the porch where the middle aged woman was beginning to water her plants.

"Please help! I need help!" Keslie cried.

Her cries had startled the woman, causing her to drop her watering can. The middle aged woman took a few steps back, giving Keslie a mean glare.

"What is wrong with you?!" The woman exclaimed, bending down to pick up her spilled watering can. The woman stood back up and gave Keslie a look up and down.

Instantly Keslie remembered her haggard appearance, her bruised body, and nasty clothing.

"Can I borrow a phone? I need to call the police, they're holding my sister captive!" Keslie started walking towards the woman, who was standing near her front door. The woman stepped in front of Keslie, blocking her way to the entrance.

"You need to leave. Didn't your mama ever teach you not to lie?"

Keslie's mouth fell open. The woman, taking her opportunity, turned Keslie around by the shoulders and began pushing her down the steps of her porch.

"Leave, and don't come back." The woman yelled. "Filthy."

Keslie heard her little mutter and turned around. Once Keslie reached the street, she turned and continued on her way to the city. With a quick look up from the way she came, Keslie noticed some burly men walking down the street. She didn't recognize any of them, but she could only assume they were sent from Xavier.

Keslie began running down the street again, she was far enough away the guards hadn't caught sight of her yet, but Keslie only knew it would be a short amount of time until they found her, and probably just killed her.

The young blonde ran a few more houses until she saw another door opening. She was too far from the city to go into any franchise's, there were still a few blocks of houses between her and the herds of people.

Once again, Keslie ran up to the house where the door had opened. This time, a young woman probably around 19 or 20 years old met Keslie. The young woman's hair was blonde and matched Keslie's, although it was fairly short, hitting just under her shoulder bones. Immediately the young woman's face met Keslie's with concern, and Keslie noticed a hint of disgust.

"Please, I need help." Keslie's voice cracked, eliciting a question in the woman's eyes.

"Come in, I'll help you." The woman offered. Turning around, the woman stuck her key back in the lock and opened the door. Keslie basically pushed in behind the woman and slammed the door shut behind her, scared the guards may have caught up.

"Sit down, I'll get you some water."

Keslie's mouth salivated at the mention of liquid. Her throat burned, and with the thought Keslie let out a cough. Keslie sat on the couch facing the window so she could watch outside.

Just in case.

The room was modestly decorated, the couches were comfy, although obviously hand-me-downs. A moment later the woman returned with a tall glass of water. Eagerly, Keslie gulped the entire glass of water. The liquid sliding down her raw throat with comfort.

"Thank you." Keslie breathed out and set the cup down on the coffee table in front of her.

"Now, what's your name?"

"Keslie. Me and my sister were kidnapped, I need to call for help immediately."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After Janeen had cleaned JJ's wounds, she had been escorted back to the cement cell her and Keslie had been in. It seemed a lot bigger now that Keslie was gone.

Each and every time JJ thought about Keslie, her heart ached. She told herself Keslie was fine and in contact with the team right now. All JJ had to do was make it through the night.

_Right?_ JJ thought to herself.

Again JJ looked down at her battered body, she didn't mind the light blue shirt. The cotton material was soft and comfortable, and it made JJ feel clean even though her body looked ugly. JJ laid down on the bad mattress and slid the cotton shirt up to her bra line. The bra was new, and she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable about how it was changed. Looking below that, not only was the majority of JJ's skin black, blue, purple, and any other hideous color, it ached in a way that made JJ concerned about internal bleeding. If JJ started coughing or throwing up blood, that's when she knew things wouldn't be good. Until then, JJ would focus on other things. For the last time, JJ looked at her sunken stomach before covering it with her shirt.

In high school JJ remembered all the pressure of being thin and JJ seemed to mentally kick herself for remembering how much she cared. She could only imagine how happy her high school self would be with JJ's weight loss, granted it was out of deprivation, stress, and abuse from her abductor. Still, her ribs stuck out, her stomach rumbled, and her thighs seemed to have lost their "meat".

JJ shook the memories and kept her hands on her stomach, almost as if she was unconsciously protecting the injured area. Of all JJ's injuries, her bruised abdomen and lashed back would have to be the worst.

It seemed as though she had been alone for hours, she hadn't eaten since the day before, and her worries increased with every minute Xavier was more focused on finding Keslie, rather than interrogating her.

* * *

"Honey, slow down, I'm going to help you. I just need you to stay calm." The 19 year old woman, whom Keslie had come to find out was named Gracie, ushered Keslie to a back bedroom since being in the living room seemed to make Keslie uneasy. Keslie was worried Xavier's guards could see her and would come for her, even though the blinds were closed. Gracie, being a psychology major, could clearly sees the beginning signs of the trauma endured.

"Okay, take a few deep breaths and we'll try again."

The first time Keslie tried explaining the situation, it had sent her into a sort of panic attack.

Keslie listened to Gracie's calming voice, and realized if she ever wanted to get JJ help, she needed to take a step back and calm down.

"Good, now, your sister, what's her name?"

"JJ, and she is kidnapped-"

"Okay, okay, one step at a time." Gracie paused with a sweet smile. "JJ, she's in trouble?"

"Yeah, she's an FBI agent, I need to call her team right now so they can come help."

Gracie rushed from the room, and came back with her phone. "I'll let you call JJ's team first, then we can call the local police."

Keslie nodded and a small tear slipped down her cheek. "Thank you for helping me."

"Agent Morgan."

"Derek?"

"JJ?"

"No, it's Keslie, JJ's still there." Keslie started to cry as the reality of the situation started to become a little more clear.

"Where? Keslie where are you?" Morgan turned the phone slightly from his head, but Keslie could still make out what he was saying, roughly he was trying to get someone to trace the call.

"Australia." Keslie looked over at Gracie to see her whisper the city _Adelaide_. "Adelaide Australia." Keslie heard Morgan whisper _that's like an 18 hour flight._

_"_18 hours? JJ is going to be there for _18_ more hours?" Keslie's dried tears started to stream again. "No, Kes, I have Penelope in contact with the Adelaide Police Department right now. Can you tell me more specifically where you are?"

Keslie handed Gracie the phone, not having the energy to repeat wherever they were. Soon enough Gracie handed the phone back to Keslie.

"Listen to me Kes, we're heading out as soon as we can. I just need you to hang tight and be strong."

Keslie nodded, even though she knew Morgan couldn't see it. "Please hurry okay, JJ- she needs help."

Morgan's breath caught at Keslie's words.

"I'll hurry."

* * *

"How did she sound?" Emily asked, her eyes shaking as she wondered if she wanted to know. Keslie, although fairly different in personality, the resemblance was there, and she couldn't help but remind Emily of JJ.

Little JJ.

"Rough, she's mostly worried about JJ. I'm not sure how she's holding up physically, or mentally for that matter...I'm not even sure how she escaped." Morgan admitted.

"I just wish we were there already." Reid muttered.

Quickly the jet went silent for several moments.

"Let's do what we can, from where we're at." Hotch ordered.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, thank you so much for sticking with me. If you have anything you want to see or happen, please let me know. Thank you again. **


End file.
